understanding
by Abhirikajaan
Summary: Zindagi badi ho y choti. Apno k sath jiye huye har pal keemti hote hain chahe vo kam ho y jyada. Vahi pal zindagi jeene k liye kafi hote hain.
1. Chapter 1

In afternoon, abhijeet at home,thinking about the incidence took place in morning.

 **FLASHBACK:**

A body of a person aged similarly to senior inspector of cid is lying dead in forensic lab.

All the team members gathering around him but one is not able to stand and don't want to see the scenario in front of his eyes because that person was very much close to him.

:boss bomb blast mein use hua bomb itna powerful tha kisika bhi bachna possible hi nahi tha... He took a sigh.

Acha hua y bura PR hazaron ki jaan Bach gayi lekin unki jaan bachane vale ko hum nahi bacha paaye.

All have tears in their eyes who is present in the lab but the same person don't have any expression .

Suddenly the door of the lab opened and a lady of similar age entered in the lab with ran and hug the body and started shattering her tears on the lifeless body of " her husband "...

Riya: arnav,tum mujhe aise chod kr nahi ja sakte hoho. Plz utho tumhein tumhari riya bula rahi humesha meri ek hi awaaz mm a jate the toto aaj bhi a jao. Plz vapas bayan kare mera dard samjhte the ,meri khushi ki parwah krte the, mujhse sabse jayada pyaar krte the to mujhe aise yon akele chod kr kaise ja sakte ho tum . arnav plz ugh jao arnav... By saying this she fell uncunconscious.

All the persons present in lab shedding their tears but that person don't have a single drop of tear.

Purvi take riya and help her and the team again busy into their respective work and that person remained in same state after coming back from lab.

Daya: abhijeet,... He put a hand on His shoulder.

But he didn't pay attention to him. He again called softly " abhijeet" and his train of thoughts stopped their..

Abhijeet: hmmm... Kuch.. Kuch.. Kaam hai kya?

Daya: subh s dekh raha hu yaar tera chehra bujha sa hua hai jabse him log lab mein the or ab bhi. Janta hu yaar tere liye y mushkil hai. Arnav tera bht acha dost that PR Jo hona tha so ho gaya. Usne apna farz nibhaya or desh k liya apni jaan dedi.

Abhijeet: desh k liye to use apna farz nibha diya PR riya k liye... He asked through his eyes in which pain of her is completely visible.

 _In duty we all lost officers for our nation but for them whom are related to them for whole life lost their reason to live._

he excuse himself and took half day leave and go back to His house ...

 **FLASHBACK END:**

 **At present:  
** he was sipping his cold coffee which was hot before when he was thinking. Suddenly the door bell rang...

He get up and open the door and shocked to see the person at the door...

" kya main ander a sakti hu?"she asked as if she was new at this place but she knew that the person is not new to her but his right now state of mind is new to her. So she came here to understand his situation.

" ander nahi bualoge abhijeet?" He was still in shock but answer her by giving her side to in.

" tumhari tabiyat to thk hai?" She asked .

" haan ,mujhe kya hua hai?"he answered him but try not to contact her through his eyes because he knew that she can read his pain through his eyes which can't lie to her.

" agar thk ho to half day kyon liya hai?" She asked again.

" are nahi bas sir m halka sa dard tha to socha ghar akr thoda sa aram kr lu." He said and further he asked her " main apke liye coffee laon tarika ji?".

Tarika: nahi uski koi jarurat nahi hai. Main to bas tumhara halchaal puchne ayi thi. Darasal lunch time mein free thi to canteen gayi thi or vahaan PR daya mila or usne bataya tumhari tabiyat nahi thk hai to tumne half day liya hai. Isiliye yhaan tumse Milne a hai.

Now both are silent for sometime. Tarika looked at him and came forward and hold his hand " abhijeet, ek baat kahongi to manoge? " he doesn't know how and why he nodded as yes. " tum aaj riya s Milne chale Jana."

She took her bag and her bike key and reach at the door and turned back and look at him . her eyes spoken that " everything will be OK" those unspoken word whom he want to listen .

Abhijeet sit on sofa and think that he was thinking the incidence took place in morning some minutes ago and now he was thinking about her words.

 **hope so that you all like it. Don't know why but this is struck in my mind in midnight and I started to write on I'll update my first story later but if you like this then I'll update it early.**

 **Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

_****thanks****_ ** _everyone_** **.I know its a common plot for all abhirika writers. I have now only basic ideas and I'm working on that. And also try to write on a new plot . thanks for reviewing everyone and for your continuous support...**

 **Now back to story...  
** after sometimes, he took his car keys and locked his house. After reaching at hi destination , he rang the bell.

A lady with pale and dull face open the door and invite him to enter .

He took a place on sofa .she served him water. After taking glass of water he initiated" main y to nahi keh sakta ki main tumhara dard samjhata hun PR apne ko khone k dard k ehsaas hai mujhe. "

Now the lady sat beside him and tears were flowing through her eyes and said " arnav ko khone k jitna dukh hai utni hi khushi bhi hai mujhe. Arnav apne desh , apni duty or mujhse bohot pyaar krte the. PR main bhi janti thi baat agar mujhme y desh m kisi ek ko chunane ki ayi to ... She paused for a second. To arnav desh ko hi chunenge .or is baat mujhe Garv hai "

Abhijeet looked at her " or tumhara kya ?"

She smiled a little with sad face" mera... Again pause for a second . Maine arnav s pyaar kiya usse kai jyada arnav n mujhse pyaar kiya . y jante huye ki arnav k liye kya important hai or kya nahi , Maine fir bhi usi se hi pyaar kiya. "

"Hum jisse pyaar kare uske sath poori zindagi bitaye y jaruri nahi hai par us insaan k sath bitaye har pyaar bhare lamhe mein hi poori zindagi simati hoti hai . main bohot lucky hun Jo arnav jaisa pyaar krne vala jeevan saathi mujhe mila ." she said with proud tears flowing from her eyes.

Abhijeet looked at her " arnav sirf mera dost nahi balki vo insaan tha jisse main apna sukh dukh baant sakta tha. Riya tumhi nahi balki arnav bhi bht lucky hai Jo use tum mili. AGR kisi bhi tarah ki madad chahiye ho to bejhijhak kehna ." and he leave her house.

on another day , the bright rising sun rays are falling on his face . he woke up a and a smile crept on his lips unknowingly. He goes to frehsn up and ready to go to bureau .

He was driving while he took another route different from bureau route. He stop the car in front of a building written on that " forensic lab " .

He came outside and goes forward to enter the main gate but stop and check the area that if old expert Dr salunkhe is their or not . By his luck their is no one but their is also not other one whom he came to here to meet. He thought to leave but took more steps forward . he reach the lab door and open it but found it empty. And he turned to ho back and sudden some sounds came from the testing room . he formed himself in his attengive form and walk forward slowly to the testing room. He open the nob of the testing room and same time someone also try to open it from other side. And he take back steps and try to break the door and sudden the door opened and he fall on someone direct . their faces are few inches away from each others. He was continuously looking at her in her eyes and admiring her beAuty.

She called him 3-4 times " abhijeet" but he was in his dreamland of her beauty. Now she call him little loud more than hearing sound " ABHIJEET" . By this sound he came back on earth .

He looked at her and she signaled him to stand. He stand and gave her his hand to stand . Tarika took his hand and stand properly. Abhijeet down his head in embarrassment and hesitation .

Abhijeet started " main... Voh...Darasal... Haan.. Actually.. Main.. " he was finding words to speak but all goes in vain.

Without bothering him and not making him more hesitate , she took a seat in front of computer and asked him " vaise itni subh subh yahaan par kaise ana hua ? " and look at him " kahin koi laash to leke nahi a gaye leke itni subh subh " she said all this like a complaining child by making faces.

Abhijeet smiled on it " are nahi to . main to bas aapse Milne chla aya ."

Nowtarika's attention goes toward her reason of life, her love of life, her abhi . he was behind her seat putting his both hands either side of her on the table and very close to her. She turned a little and again their faces are few inches apart from each other.

Now abhijeet took himself back and stand properly by folding his hands on his chest .

She was continuously looking at him and stand and took his hands in hers " feeling better ?" He wondered and surprised that how can she understand his pain and relief by just looking at him .

Abhijeet also looking in her eyes " aapko kaise pata ..." He can't complete his sentence further she spoke between " aapko kehne or mujhe sunne k lite shabdo ki jarurat nahi hai , aapki aankhein hi sab bayaan kar deti hain ".

He Looking at her with so much love and hugged her . she hugged him back ." aap chahe kuch kahe y n kahe par main humesha aapke sath rahoongi . zaruri nahi aapke sath zindagi bhar k sath ho par aapke sath mein hi meri zindagi hai ."

They remained in their soothing hug.

 **THE** **END**

 _ **their**_ ** _is no need of living whole life with a person whom you love the most but important is that you live all the moment spent with him unless they are less but they are precious._**


End file.
